


Obstacles

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Saint, Archangel Angst, Archangels, Gabriel and Michael centric basically, Gabriel-centric (Supernatural), Gen, Healing, Hurt Michael, Michael-centric, Mild Hurt/Comfort, haha - Freeform, i’m Bitter, i’ve written this before but.. yeah, kinda hinted adam/michael and hinted dean/cas, ok, please michael and his brothers TALK, the ideal ending of this gd show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just like Creation, Michael is the first to return. From there, it’s only destined to be of difficulty.
Relationships: Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael (Supernatural), Gabriel & Michael (Supernatural), Lucifer & Michael (Supernatural), Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael & Raphael (Supernatural)
Kudos: 74





	Obstacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayliensav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/gifts).



> lmao it only took me a bajillion years to write this and upload it here haha

Just like Creation, Michael is the first to return. While he was never dead, his time in the Cage was quite akin to it. Adam Milligan was the only difference between death and the Cage; in fact, Adam was probably the only thing that kept him grounded. Adam has changed him more than Michael would like to admit; he doesn’t want to imagine what he would have become if Adam hadn’t been with him in the Cage. He’s seen what the other Michael was like, and it was a bit jarring to think about how that could have been him. Nonetheless, Michael was God’s first creation and he is the first to return for the war with Creation.

Michael can pretty much assume the order from there; Lucifer, Raphael, and finally, Gabriel. He doesn’t feel any of their returns to Earth when they occurred; the Empty and Jack Kline worked side by side, both Death and the Darkness assisting them in hiding themselves from God and any other possible deity on His side— which, apparently, included Michael. Michael couldn’t blame them, though; he did, foolishly, blindly follow a Father who truly couldn’t care any less about him, and they seemed to believe he would still follow him, despite the Winchester’s and Castiel informing him of the way he assisted them in opening Purgatory and informing them of the Leviathan blossom— putting both himself and Adam on God’s watchlist and in danger. It did hurt, very much, especially considering the other three archangels were kept in the Men of Letters bunker and Michael was assumed to be a threat to them all; he was assumed to be on God’s side.

Which is why it is a bit surprising when Michael is summoned to the bunker, barely getting a chance to land before a ring of holy fire is lit around him. He can feel his rage rising; how dare they? How dare they trap him yet again? It’s just like the Cage, he is imprisoned and surrounded by fire, he is back in the Cage and nobody is coming to save him— ‘ _Michael. Calm down_.’ Adam says, his own soul fluttering a bit due to the holy fire; even without prodding into his though, it’s evident to Michael he’s thinking the same as the archangel. Michael takes a breath; there is no way Adam would be able to take control is he loses his temper.

“I thought we have established this… this trap is unnecessary.” Michael manages to get out, gritting his teeth together as he raises his head, setting his gaze on the exact person who had trapped him. He sees Sam and Dean and Castiel; the three amigos, and possibly the three most annoying things in existence. Excluding the being to Castiel’s right. He tries not to let his surprise show; he can feel Adam stir in confusion inside them. “Hello, Gabriel.”

“Mikey,” Gabriel greets, spreading both of his arms to the side. He’s grinning; a bit awkwardly as he spares the Winchester’s a look. Michael can’t decide what it stands for. “Great to see you again, big bro! Gotta say- you still got that whole… I-will-smite-you-right-this-instant-if-you-even-dare-breathe-in-my-direction thing going on. Totally didn’t expect that- these guys here said you changed in the Cage.”

It takes all of Michael’s self-control not to charge through the holy fire and punch Gabriel; he doesn’t, because it might potentially harm Adam, and because as angry as he is at Gabriel— for leaving them, for practically destroying Heaven, and for thinking he has a right to speak to Michael like that— he would never want to truly hurt his brother. “I have changed, Gabriel.”

“Huh- funny,” Gabriel quirks his eyebrow, then addresses Castiel. “Cas, kiddo, didn’t Lucifer say the same thing before he ended up working with the other Michael and tried to overthrow this universe?”

“Gabriel,” Michael warns, clenching his hands into fists by his sides. He takes a deep inhale. “Stop.”

“I don’t think I will-“ Gabriel begins, but Castiel interrupts him by stepping in front of him.

“Michael. We need you help.” Castiel says, narrowing his eyes.

“No.” Michael does not need to hear this; he won’t hear it. “You should have considered that before tricking me and trapping me. Yet again.”

“We need your help trapping God,” Sam interjects as Castiel opens his mouth; the younger angel nods along, a frown on his face. 

“Do you remember nothing from our prior meeting?” Michael asks, emitting a chuckle of disbelief. “I have already helped you. I informed you of the Leviathan blossom, and I opened a door to Purgatory. How did you manage to screw that up? The task was quite straightforward.”

“Yeah, it would’ve worked. We were- we were tricked,” Dean informs, narrowing his eyes at Michael.

“Tricked,” Michael repeats, laughing in disbelief. “No. You were just stupid. Now. I would like to leave.”

“No,” Gabriel pushes past Castiel and towards Michael— he’s close to the ring of fire, his nostrils flared as he jabs his finger forwards; just above the flames and into Michael’s chest. Michael will admit Gabriel has gained much more courage since the last time he saw him; especially considering the last time Michael saw him was when he was running away from Heaven. “You don’t get an option to leave, Michael. You’re helping us. Because as much as I hate to admit it, we need you to take down God.”

‘ _Michael_ …’ Adam’s soul whispers, coiling in on itself. ‘ _We have to help them. You know we do_.’

Michael sighs. He does know it; he knows helping them is the right thing to do, and most likely is soon going to be the only option. He can’t turn back to God’s side, even if he wanted to, not can he continue being on the run with Adam. “Let me out of this holy fire, and then we will talk.”

* * *

Trapping God is a team effort. It’s when he’s let out of the Cage and brought to the bunker when Gabriel explains what is happening; how Michael finds out about Lucifer and Raphael’s resurrections, Amara and the Empty and Jack Kline, and then finally their plan.

It’s simple enough; they all come together to put God in a Cage; exactly like Amara’s original one. Death and Amara created it together; and they do need Michael to look over it, as well, considering he was the one who had primarily assisted God in building Amara’s Cage. They have the help of Jack and the Winchester’s too, which is very good for their chances at winning, Michael shamefully admits.

Yet, despite their meticulously plotted plan, there is one detail that’s a bit iffy; which of them will take on the Mark to act as the lock to the Cage.

“I’ll do it,” Sam offers, and Michael can already tell what’s going to happen; Dean argues, Dean volunteers, Sam doesn’t let him, and they’re back to square one. 

“No, there’s no way I’m letting you do that.” Michael rolls his eyes at Dean’s words; the humans were just so predictable, especially in situations like these. “I’ll do it.”

“No, that won’t work.” Michael says, shaking his head, before Sam can get a chance to argue with Dean. “You’ve already had the Mark. It won’t work. The same goes for Lucifer.”

“Yeah, like he’d even offer to help.” Michael hears Gabriel mutter under his breath, but he ignores it. It is not the time to start arguments; although, he should have known better, especially when it comes to present company. 

“Excuse you?” Lucifer scoffs, raiding his eyebrow. “I was about to say something about how I’d be willing to take the Mark again, but it looks like y’all don’t trust me.”

“Because we _don’t_ -“ Gabriel gestures with his hands, craning his neck to look behind him and the chair he’s in, at Lucifer, who’s leaning against the wall.

“Shut up. Both of you. This is not the time.” Raphael hisses, and Michael nods at her, giving her a small smile. She returns it, and despite the fact that it looks almost forced, Michael feels happy. He missed this.

“Sam, Dean, neither of you can take the Mark. God wants one of you to kill the other, and if one of you takes on the Mark, we’ll practically be giving ourselves to him.” Castiel says, addressing both brothers, but keeping his eyes on Dean. “I’ll take the Mark.”

“Cas, hell no-“ Dean starts, but Castiel cuts him off.

“Dean.” Castiel’s tone his vehement; Michael watches in attentiveness, one corner of his lip quirked upwards. “I’m the only option, other than you or Sam. Jack cannot take it, nor can any of the archangels. We need them for the plan.”

“Adam,” Gabriel interjects, tapping his chin in thought.

Michael whips his head to face him, his eyes narrowing. Gabriel didn’t just suggest that; he might be angry at Michael, angry at Lucifer, but he knows just exactly what Adam means to Michael. “Pardon me?”

“Adam could take the Mark.” Gabriel shrugs, a little carelessly. Michael can hear Lucifer scoff in disbelief. “I mean, he’s sharing a body with Michael. That’ll delay the effects of the Mark by a few centuries, at least. And when it comes down to it, Michael can just… poof.” Gabriel makes an explosion with his hands. “Take over. Kill him- burn him out.”

“Oh. That- that makes sense. He- he was able to be in the Cage for a long time without… without changing that much.” Sam says, hesitancy in his tone. Michael narrows his eyes even further at Sam.

“No.” Michael shakes his head, doing everything he can to make it clear that he will not allow this to happen. “There- no. Adam will not be taking on the Mark.”

“Michael…” Raphael sighs, shifting her weight from foot to foot. “Shouldn’t Adam have a say in this?

“I’m not- no. I’m not letting him.” Michael shakes his head. “Because I know he would be willing to take the Mark. And I also know that the Mark takes what darkness someone has inside of them- whether it’s a tremendous amount or barely any at all- and accumulates it. It takes the smallest bit of any darkness and… and enhances it by a thousand.”

Dean purses his lips together, sending a glance to Sam. “Adam doesn’t have any darkness in him-“

The man is cut off by Lucifer snorting. “What?” Dean asks, sounding genuinely dumbfounded. Michael rolls his eyes another time— he’s grateful Adam is asleep right now, not present in the conversation, not listening to what’s being said about him; by his brothers, nonetheless. The brothers who left him in Hell, and are now willing to let him take on the Mark of Cain.

“Dean, you absolute dumbass.” Lucifer jeers, his lips twisting into a cruel smile. “Do you really think that twelve thousand years of rotting in Hell wouldn’t leave a bit of rage in someone?”

“Exactly.” Michael nods. He hates how he knows; he can empathize from where Lucifer is coming from, and he knows Adam can as well. They’re the only things keeping each other grounded; Lucifer never had someone. “He would… what’s the term? Go berserk. And I am not allowing that to happen.”

“Why do you even care, anyways? Gabriel asks. “He’s just a human, Michael, and you couldn’t care less about humans.”

“I- I have changed, Gabriel. I no longer believe in what God drilled into our heads.” Michael hisses. He knows that none of his other siblings had ever truly agreed; Lucifer had been rebellious from the start, Gabriel preferred humans to a destroyed family, and Raphael followed Michael and Michael’s orders, not their Father’s. “Adam wasn’t the only one who allowed his emotions to stir while in the Cage.”

“Mhm, sure. So I guess-“ Gabriel is interrupted by Dean.

“Cut it out.” Dean snaps. He turns to Michael, who has crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair. “Michael, we understand this is not an ideal option for Adam. Or- or for you. But it’s the best way we can do it. Probably the only way, other than Cas. Just let us talk to him.”

“I- you’re selfish enough to sacrifice your own brother, once again, for the sake of yourself and what you want, Dean.” Michael’s voice is laced in disbelief; although, he should have known better. Before Dean gets a chance to retaliate, Michael is scoffing, rolling his eyes and giving in. This will all work out, as long as Adam listens to him. “Fine.”’ Michael says brusquely, sighing from his nostrils. “Let me wake him up- he’s asleep. Give me… a moment.” Michael closes his eyes, reaching out to Adam. ‘ _Kid. Adam, wake up_.’

‘ _Michael? What- what’s up_?’ Adam asks, his soul flickering in what Michael can only presume is the equivalent of a yawn. ‘ _Is everything okay_?’

Michael shouldn’t be doing this; he knows Adam is able to make his own choices, but there’s no way Michael will allow him to take on the Mark. Adam didn’t deserve that; not after everything he’s been through. ‘ _They want you to take on the Mark. You remember what I told you about the Mark, right_?’

‘ _Uh- yeah_?’

‘ _Good. Say no. Don’t agree, no matter what they tell you. Alright_?’ Michael doesn’t give Adam a chance to respond before he pushes him forward, allowing the teen to take control. He can’t be present for this; he wants to believe Adam will trust his judgement and say no, that he won’t let them pressure him into saying yes, but he also knows Adam, and he knows Adam will do anything for someone else, if they need him to. Michael retreats to the back of their shared headspace. Adam has to say no; Michael isn’t sure what he’ll do if he doesn’t.

But in the end, Adam says no and Castiel is left to take on the Mark.

Michael isn’t sure how it all went down; Adam told him that it was a quick and simple refusal from him, but Raphael told him that Dean lost his temper and snapped at Adam. Michael isn’t surprised to hear that; Dean, however, was surprised when Michael confronted him about it before they finally put their plan to trap God in action.

The plan goes by perfectly, as a surprise to everyone involved; God wasn’t expecting all four archangels, note was he expecting Jack and Amara. The Winchesters acted as a distraction, and Jack and the archangels— and Adam, awake and alert in their shared mind— were able to force God into the Cage. Amara passed the Mark to Castiel, and the deed was done. God was gone, for real this time.

Through all of this Michael doesn’t get any chances to speak to any of his resurrected siblings through any of this; nothing but a few group conversations, awkward eye contacts, and blossoming arguments wherein Adam must takeover to keep Michael from blowing up. Things are tense between all of them, and Michael’s glad he doesn’t have to confront that immediately. In fact, he never wants to confront it. He’s thrilled his siblings are alive again, but that doesn’t mean he must make up with them.

Which is exactly what he thought when Lucifer approaches him, his arms crossed against his chest and an eyebrow raised expectantly.

“Hi?” Michael says, and it sounds more like a question rather than a statement.

Lucifer scoffs. He doesn’t say anything.

“What?” Michael asks, frowning at the second archangel. “What do you want?”

“You…” Lucifer starts, his eyes narrowing at Michael. He takes a breath. “I’m sorry.”

“Um-“

“No. Don’t say anything,” Lucifer interrupts, shaking his head. “Let me finish before I change my mind. I’m sorry for- for everything. I know I fucked up. It doesn’t excuse any of my actions. But- but you had your fair share of fuck ups, too. And I get it if you don’t want to apologize to me right now- take your time, whatever, I don’t care. Just- just don’t say I never apologized. Don’t say I never regretted any of my actions and- and don’t say I was selfish for the choices I made. Okay?”

“Lucifer-“ Michael calls out to his brother, but Lucifer is turning around and leaving the library as soon as he appeared, leaving Michael sitting in silence and absolute confusion.

* * *

It’s Gabriel, surprisingly, who approaches him second. Michael has not initiated any contact with him; if anything, Gabriel was the one he was trying to avoid the most. His youngest brother was still seething in anger towards Michael— and Lucifer, as well. Rage that had been brewing for centuries, a fire that had sat in the pit of his chest and waited for the right moment to grow; to take over and destroy. And destroy it did, when that moment came; when it was revealed Michael was wrong in blindly following God, that their family had been torn apart for the sake of a story. Michael was sure Gabriel knew this— or had suspicions, at the very least— the confirmation of it was what set him off.

“I idolized you, Michael,” Gabriel is blunt in his approach; his tone harsh and his words clear. It’s a bit surprising to Michael, seeing this side of the youngest archangel; the harsh side of the ever long pacifist, his youngest sibling he swore to protect, and ended up ultimately driving away. “We all did.”

“Castiel didn’t,” Michael attempts at a joke— he’s ben practicing, working on them with Adam and Jack.

Gabriel doesn’t laugh. “You let us all down. You led us- you led the other angels to this. To their- to their deaths and to bloodshed and to the end.”

“Are you really blaming me for everything?” Michael asks, disbelief evident in his tone. “For- for everything that happened?”

“Yes. I am,” Gabriel nods, pausing for a moment. When he continues, his voice is frantic, frantic and accusatory. “If you hadn’t- if you hadn’t have left them, they never would have died. They never would have fallen and- and God would never have turned into- into this.”

“It’s my fault?” Michael asks once again, doing everything he can to keep his words level and steady. “You, of all people, are blaming me?”

“What’s that supposed to me-“

“Gabriel,” Michael says, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips. “You are the one who left. You left, and then God left. Absolutely none of this would have ever happened if you hadn’t left, little brother.”

He watches Gabriel’s face drop, and Michael almost wishes he could take it back. Almost; because Gabriel deserved to be put in his place and shocked back into reality. He’s been living in his own realities for years, and it was finally time he joined the real world once again. “Sure. Whatever. Thanks, Michael,” Gabriel snarls, before storming off. That could have gone way better.

* * *

His conversation with Raphael was by far the easiest; short and sweet and concluding. Michael comes to her, knowing exactly what he wants to say; knowing he wants to keep this as short and as he possibly can. “Raphael. I’m glad you’re back.”

“I- thank you, Michael,” Raphael nods, her lips quirking up slightly. “Likewise. I am glad you’re out of the Cage.”

Michael returns the smile— or what could be considered a smile. It was barely a conversation; so many things were left unsaid between them, but this was the best Michael could do, for now. He knows the healing process will be long; with Gabriel and Lucifer, and with Adam and the Winchesters. But for now, this is good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> posting it here as kind of a fuck u to enigma for making me cry today 😌✌️


End file.
